


Sweet Dreams

by Bongolicious



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, F/F, Fake Science, Future, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongolicious/pseuds/Bongolicious
Summary: Something was in her lab.





	Sweet Dreams

It was late, but she needed to run back to the lab. She had left her tablet on it's charging dock again. "If my head wasn't attached to my neck..." She thought. 

She was Mercy now holding onto her call sign in her daily work, using it to push down her past. Winston's overwatch and a return to active duty had been a welcome change, and they've been doing some good work. For the first time in nearly a decade she was content and enjoying life. 

She stopped at her lab door, smiling up at Athena's face recognition camera. "Good Evening Mercy" Athena said in her usual sing song robot voice. The door sliding open with a loud swoop.

A clash and a thud echoed from inside the lab immediately setting Mercy on full alert, pulling her side arm from it's holster. Greatful she had talked Winston into allowing her to carry on base. 

"Who is there? I am armed and will fire." Mercy moved into lab, the lights not coming on. She stole a moments glance to the environmental controls seeing the lights had been manually shut down, the master switch set to off. "If this is a surprise party I am not amused Tracer!" Mercy leaning on logic, Gibraltar was an extremely secure facility after Reapers infiltration attempt. 

Silence responded. "Scheisse" Mercy whispered slowly making her way into the dark space moving towards the master light switch. "Fareeha? Is that you?" The doctor said without thinking. She had been pining over Ana's daughter since she joined Overwatch full time. Maybe this was her idea of a fun surprise? Angela thought better of it, this feels wrong.

Angela could see movement in the darkness. "Don't move!" Mercy reached the switch flipping it on with a loud click. The lights turned on in a wave, from the entrance to the back wall. As the lights hit mid room the form dissipated with a loud pop, it reformed with another low popping sound behind the furthest back table. The lights finished turning on, the lab was two rows of exam tables and two adjoining stasis tanks that sat like Corinthian columns, floor to ceiling, both empty doors open. Robotic surgical assistance bots arms hung down from the ceiling like tree limbs. 

Raising her gun, she proceeded towards the huddled from in the back of the lab. She could see various medical supplies strewn about, cabinets open, a few of her experimental solutions spilled carelessly. Angela knew she should call for backup, but her curiosity had the better of her. 

"Whoever you are it's clear you're injured or trying to steal my work, just come out so we can talk, I don't want to shoot you." Mercy attempted some diplomacy, she abhorred the thought of actually shooting someone. She kept moving towards the target.

"Ok" a low familiar female voice replied calmly from where the form was huddled. The form started to slowly stand, arms raised. The form seemed to be veiled in some kind of dark mist. As it stood it reformed. 

Mercy watched through the sight of her gun, she aimed the firearm as close to between the eyes as she could guess. Her brain started sending off every alarm, fight or flight was kicking in. "No, no no no, why are you here!" Her trigger finger chose fight and readied her aim, half pulling the trigger. 

"Please don't shoot me Angela." The familiar form stood with it's right side facing away just a few meters away from, but she still seemed to tower over Mercy even at that distance.

"MOIRA!?." Mercy reeled her face contorting as a fire of rage arose in her stomach. Her finger pulled the trigger, the gun fired a single wild shot. 

Moiras form dissipated and reappeared off to the right of where Mercy had just shot.

"I didn't realize you hated me that much." Moira quipped attempting to calm the enraged Doctor.

"Of course I DO! How could I not hate you!" She fired another shot at Moira, which was quickly dodged.

"Christ Ziegler, PLEASE, I need help". Moira still had her hands in the air and her right side still turned away.

"Why don't you just take what you need and leave, it's what YOU'RE best at!" Angela readied her gun set to fire again.

"Wait!" Moira stood and turned towards Mercy lowering her hands, palms facing forward. Her face turning square towards Mercy. "Please help me." Moira said exasperated.

Mercy lowered her gun at the sight before her. 

"Mein Gott, what has become of you." Mercy stared.

The right side of Moira's face was framed in a black mist, as if it was on fire. Her skin had turned a transparent purple, the white of her skull showing through at the thinnest points, hair turned white, the sockets deep, her ear pinched back pointed, veins coursed and webbed under her skin making a roadmap of black lines across her face, her nose half transparent was nothing more than dark impression. Her red eye had narrowed into a small glowing red dot, the whites turned black. 

Moira put both of her hands up to her face, her right hand showing the same symptoms. She turned away again to hide herself. 

"I've become the Demon everyone always said I was." Moira snapped in a growling voice feeling exposed under the scrutiny of Mercy.

Mercy finally lowered her gun, her finger moving off the trigger. She just stared. 

"Damn it Ziegler, it spread." Moira launched into an explanation. "My genetic coding modifications weren't supposed to effect cells at a quantum level but they eventually did. I can see infrared and it's like a constant migraine. My hearing is so elevated I have a ringing like tenitus. Every touch feels like fire, I can't live like this. Talon abandoned me, I can't fight or work, and I don't have anywhere else to go". Moira took few steps towards Mercy. 

Mercy backed away a step. Angel and Demon both froze in place. 

"I don't know if I can help you". Angela replied calmly. "I don't know if I want too". 

"Please, please try." Moira slumped to the floor. Sitting in almost a begging position. "I know I don't deserve your help."

"Is this the same as Gabe?" Mercy asked moving a step closer, gun still down in front both hands ready to aim again.

"Yes, and no. His modifications were better, his results were planned not side effects." Moira grimaced. "The only reason they brought me into Blackwatch was to develop their super soldier programs and Gabe wanted them to be better than Morrison so he could take back Overwatch. I did my job." 

"Stand up." Mercy ordered. Gun half raised. "Let say I believe you, and I try to help you. Will you tell us everything you know regarding Talon?"

Standing up hands still raised. "Yes, anything you want Angela". 

"Apologize". Mercy took a step forward, causing Moira to step back.

"For what exactly?" Moira asked openly.

Angela let off a shot at Moira's feet and yelled. "Start and I'll tell you when you're done!"

Moira jumped back wincing at the loud sound.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry I broke into your Lab." Moira growled as she held her hands over her ears.

Another step forward by Mercy, another step back by Moira.

"I'm sorry I stole your research."

Another step forward, another step backwards.

"I'm sorry I used your research to help Talon".

Step forward, step back.

"I'm sorry I helped them hurt you and everyone at Overwatch."

Step, Step

"I'm sorry for Widowmaker."

Step, Step

"I'm sorry for Reaper."

Mercy stopped, Moira stopped just short of one of the stasis tanks entrances unknowingly.

Mercy stared as tears welling up in her eyes, gun raised a few more inches.

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart." Tears welled up in Moira's good blue eye, the cold metal mask holding them in place.

Mercy stepped close to Moira looking up intensely into her eyes. Gun pushed into her stomach. 

"Good." Mercy said between clenched teeth and tears. She grabbed Moira by her collar pulling her in for a rough kiss. Using that momentum to push Moira into the stasis tank with a loud thud. Smashing the close button as the tube twisted shut. 

Moira banged on the inside of the tube, trying to phase out of it. Resulting in a cloud of black smoke to form around her. She was trapped. 

Mercy stared into the tube, putting her gun down on a counter as she moved to the control panel. Typing in a few commands she looked up to Moira who was standing still in the tank seething at being trapped.

"This is me helping you." She tapped "start" on the tank as it began to fill with stasis fluids. 

Moira just stood in the center, she knew she deserved this. Her failure on display while Overwatch discussed what to do with her seemed a fitting punishment. She stood up straight, hands held out like some kind of saint as the fluid rose up her body. The two women stared at each other both relaxing their countenances. Moira mouthed an "I'm truly sorry." One last time as the fluid covered her face.

Mercy watched as as Moira inhaled the fluid her body going limp. Her hair floating wildly around her one side looking like death while the other looked like peaceful sleep. Moira's eyes were closed, her pin point red eye glaring through the translucent purple eyelid.

Mercy slumped to the floor. Grabbing a trash can she threw up what little was in her. Her heart raced at a mile a minute, she breathed as it slowed back down. She sat staring up at the occupied tank. 

"Athena. Please let Winston know I'm in my lab and I want to see him first thing in the morning". 

"Message sent". Athena confirmed.

Mercy grabbed her sidearm and walked out of the main lab and into her small office. She pulled the couch she often used to sleep on to line up with the door, grabbing a blanket and kicking off her shoes she laid down gun in hand pointed out the door at the tank. She wasn't taking any chances. 

"Athena monitor tank 2, any movement wake me up."  
Athena beeped a confirmation. 

Mercy looked at the tank. "Goodnight Moira, sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a comic I sketched out, but I wanted to write it out to get more details set. I love redemption, angst, and body horror. I am also woefully hung up on Moira x Mercy fics and I wanted to do something after the recall. I'm also really bored at work today, it's the day before holiday break (nobody is here)!
> 
> Editing is not my forte and I'm typing this on my phone so bear with me.


End file.
